


Русалки не носят трусы

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: Альтернативно живые [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: В интернете кто-то не прав, но Стив с этим разберется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Альтернативно живые [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Русалки не носят трусы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «русалки!АУ»

– Тут пишут, что русалок нельзя считать членами общества, потому что они не носят трусы.

Баки лежит на диване, положив ноутбук на грудь. Изучает вопрос. Стив обещал перемены – но люди на форумах, которые посещает Баки, рассуждают приблизительно так же, как и семьдесят лет назад.

Как полные придурки.

– Ты носишь трусы, – замечает Стив с едва уловимым сожалением. Он занят: зарисовывает Баки в его примечательной позе, со всеми его собранными подбородками и встрепанными волосами. Стив задался целью нарисовать Баки во всех позах, затем открыть музей его имени и заполнить его картинами. 

Может, два или три музея, как повезет.

– Да, но здесь пишут, что русалки не носят трусы в их _истинной_ форме, – возражает Баки склочным тоном, и ладно, Стив знает этот тон.

– Когда твои ноги превращаются в хвост, ты не можешь носить трусы, – рассудительно говорит Стив, он не знает, почему это вызывает у Баки вопросы (или у тех, кто пишет глупости в интернете). – Не думаю, что это делает тебя чем-то хуже других людей. Или не людей. 

– Альтернативно человеческих.

– Условно бесхвостых.

Стив и Баки переглядываются с усмешками. Затем Баки снова хмурится. 

– Вампиры могут носить трусы в любой форме. Как и оборотни.

– Хотя они не носят, – качает головой Стив. – Святая Мария и Иосиф, лучше бы носили почаще.

– Но не русалки, – добавляет Баки угрюмо. Стив откладывает карандаш и блокнот.

– Баки…

– Тут целая теория, ведущая к тому, что, в отличие от других существ альянса, русалки ближе к рыбам, чем к человеческим существам, поэтому не могут иметь настоящую душу или, например, голосовать. 

– Теория, основанная на трусах, – уточняет Стив.

Баки кривит губы.

И честно говоря, в такой момент Стив бы пошел и по кирпичику разнес весь мир. Избил бы каждого идиота, кто хоть раз выходил в интернет. И тех, кто не выходил, тоже. Для профилактики. Он бы взорвал всю планету, с младенцами, стариками, котятами и Джейми Оливером (а Стив очень любит Джейми Оливера).

Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох, устраивается на полу так, чтобы заглядывать Баки через плечо, и тычет пальцем в экран ноутбука.

– Давай-ка поищем.

Баки невнятно ворчит, однако открывает поисковую страницу.

– Давай. Мир изменился, я ведь говорил тебе. 

Они вбивают «трусы для русалок» и, после того как отметают ссылки вроде «трусы с русалками», «трусы, в которых вы сможете закадрить русалку» и «трусливые русалки», они находят нужный магазин.

Русалочьи трусы. Трусы для русалок, доказывающие существование души и все остальное.

Больше похоже на чехол для палатки, если быть честным, но Баки, похоже, заинтересовался.

– Смотри, эти, с якорями, смотрятся мило, – предлагает Стив, пока Баки листает страницы. 

– Что за дурацкие стереотипы, – ворчит Баки. Он пропускает узор из ракушек, трусы с экстрактом водорослей и те, на которых танцуют веселые медузы. Кладет в корзину пару с трилистниками, узкие кружевные, неоново-желтые с узором из мармеладных медведей и еще одни, брутально-черные, с устрашающими шипами на перемычке хвоста.

Это стоит примерно как три музея имени Баки Барнса, но Стив готов раскошелиться, чтобы доказать: этот мир, прекрасный и идиотский, действительно изменился, и им можно наслаждаться по полной.

Затем они находят трусы с эффектом вибрации, и Стив настаивает на срочной доставке.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Русалочьи проблемы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450780) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
